1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective sleeves and, more particularly to a protective sleeve for portable electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, media players, or personal digital assistants (PDAs) are very popular and widely used. A variety of protective sleeves for protecting the portable electronic devices are also popularly used, these includes shock-proof packages, silica gel sleeves, colored plastic sleeves, leather sleeves, and so on. Although the protective sleeves can protect the portable electronic devices from shock or abrasion, they do have disadvantages.
For example, before using the portable electronic devices, it has to be taken out of the shock-proof package or the leather sleeve. Thus, it is an inconvenient to use the shock-proof package or the leather sleeve. Furthermore, once removed from the protective device, the portable electronic devices are no longer protected. Thus, the shock-proof package or the leather sleeve is useless when the phone is in use. Similarly, it is an inconvenient to place silica gel sleeve or colored plastic sleeve over the portable electronic device. In addition, the silica gel sleeve or the colored plastic sleeve must include an opening to expose a screen of the portable electronic devices, such that the silica gel sleeve or the colored plastic sleeve cannot fully protect the portable electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a new protective sleeve that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.